Embarrasing Moments With the Drake's and Sully
by Mickeys Swaggmuffins
Summary: Teenagers, they can grow up through the most awkward stages. When Sully takes in Nate and her sister Paisley, he was looking for two protégés that need work. But it seems that he forgot that if you take in teenagers, you have a lot of trouble to go through. Join the comedic adventure of Drake, Paisley, and Sully as they go the adventure of puberty, dating and growing up in general.


**Hey guys! So in Greatness for a Purpose, I hinted that I was starting a new story. The other two stories I've done are dramatic or sad but this one takes a completely different turn. This story is going to be my first humor/family bond one. I can tell that this story will be really fun to write. I had the idea to make this story but I didn't know when I was going to start it but it's ready now. This story is about Sully, Nate, and Nate's sister, Paisley living together. We seem to forget that Nate not only is a trouble maker, and an irregular climbing kid, he also is a probably crazy, wild, under pressure teen. And in this story, I will make stories on the experiences that Nate and his sister face that a lot of teens face today. You can also give me some ideas too. So this first story may not be so great for our male readers but it's still pretty funny. Also, this first story isn't as funny as the others. But still read.**

**Read on and review!**

It's been four months since Sully has taken Nate and Paisley in. After abandoning his job for Marlowe, he has settled down for a while to teach the kids some lessons about the kind of work he does. Nate and Paisley trust Sully a lot more than when they first met back in Cartegena. After they told their backstory about how their father used to beat their mother and them, it was clear that Sully had to raise the kids with care. Or else, they would grow up with self hate. So the story starts here

It was a hot July morning in Cartegena. In Sully's old apartment room, the heat was killing all of the residents in the house. Sully himself, never liked heat. He hated it because if it was hot on the day he did a job, he knew he would be worn out for about a good 3 days. But he wasn't working anymore so he didn't have to fear that. Nate loved hot days because in his old life on the streets, hot days meant free ice cream.

Though the hot 97 degree day killed Nate and Sully, it didn't mean Sully couldn't make them a decent meal of pancakes.

"Hey Nate! Breakfast is done kiddo." Sully said as he placed Nate's plate of pancakes along with Sully's on the table.

"Thanks Sully." Nate said taking a seat with his mouth watering. You could almost see hearts around the pancake reflection in his eyes.

As Nate and Sully began eating. Sully said

"God dammit, I hate hot days. I almost considered cooking the pancakes on the cement. It's too hot." Sully said complaining

"Are you sure you didn't cook them OUT OF cement? These pancakes are rock hard." Nate said trying to pierce the pancake with his knife.

"Yeah, well, I was never a cook anyways. Who needs cooking when you've got Cheerios and milk?" Sully said bringing out Cherrios, a bowl and milk.

"True." Nate said throwing away the pancakes and grabbing a bowl for himself.

After 7 minutes of eating cereal, foosteps are heard down the hall headed to the bathroom door.

"Looks like Paisley is finally up." Sully said looking up from his cereal.

Paisley's POV

I woke up to the feeling of moisture. And not just moisture from sweat, but also moisture "down there". And I hope it's not from wetting the bed because I did that the first time we stayed at Sully's and Nate made fun of me for the next week.

I walked over to the bathroom in discomfort. I could hear Sully and Nate eating I think what seems to be cereal. But why does the house smell like pancakes?

Anyways, I opened the bathroom door and went in it then closed the door shut. I looked towards the mirror and straightened out my messy brown hair. My blue eyes looked tired. I was tired. I usually sleep late but my discomfort woke me up too soon. So then I began to undress one of Sully's tee shirts and boxer shorts he gave me to wear as pajamas while we waited to buy new ones.

I took off my underwear and looked at it. The good news was I didn't wet myself. The bad news is there was a huge red stain on my pants.

OH GOD. Now of all times.

I may have been a girl who lived on the streets for a while but I definitely knew what red in your pants meant. I got my first period today. Now of all times. I got my period in a household containing by a 15 year old boy who knew nothing about girls and a man who is a dirty old thief.

I'm screwed.

I love my brother and tell him everything but I definitely can't tell him that I got my period. He would die on the spot.

And I have no idea how Sully would react but I could guess that if I told him, the reaction wouldn't come out pretty either.

I stood in the bathroom deciding what to do. I cursed myself for accepting to live in a household surrounded by boys. If only Sully had a real girlfriend that lived with him.

I sighed.

So in the 15 minutes of nearly crying and murmuring every single curse word I knew, I decided that the best thing to do is to tell Sully but make it as vague as possible. So I wouldn't really be telling him what I was going through.

So before leaving the bathroom, I wiped myself and the blood by using every single paper towel roll in the bathroom and stuffed the remainder in my underwear. I put on my pajamas but I noticed that there was a red stain in the back of the shorts. Shit, I need to hide these after I'm done wearing them.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Paisley? Are you alright?" Sully asked through the door.

"Yeah, just perfect!" I said a little too quickly

"Well, we got your cereal ready."Sully said.

"Ok, let me just finish fixing my red head!"

"What?" Sully asked confused.

"No! I mean let me finish fixing my bed head! Not red head!" I corrected

"Ummm... ok." Sully said walking away.

I slumped down to the floor frowning but quickly stood up because I didn't want anything to leak. I had to do something about this giant stain on my pants. So I ran into the room and got my blanket, wrapped it around me and took it with me to where Nate and Sully were at.

I went to the dining table and saw Sully reading the paper while Nate was sketching an image of Sully. As I walked over to the table, Nate and Sully looked up and were shocked.

"Jesus kid, how could you be wearing a blanket in this kind of heat!?" Sully exclaimed.

"Oh, I-I-I haven't noticed. I-I-It's not that h-h-hot." I stuttered.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sully said. I looked over at Nate and saw his face. He definitely knew something was up.

"Well, whatever. So take a seat kid. We've got your cereal ready. Unless you want stone hard pancakes."

"Yeah, we can make a list of all the cooking fails Sully has had." Nate said making fun of Sully.

"I'd like to see you try to cook wise ass. Anyways kid, take a seat."

"Umm... N-No, I'm not so hungry." I said

"You've got to eat breakfast kid. It's really hot today. Are you sick or something?" Sully asks worried.

"No, I-I-I'm fine." I say.

"Ok." Sully not convinced.

I was waiting until Sully was done reading the paper. While waiting, I was thinking about what I was going to say to him. I could see Nate staring at me from the corner of his eyes. He's always protective and suspicious about everything I do. But I couldn't possibly let him know about this. Anyways, I remembered that the only thing that can save me right now are pads and tampons. I can get them at the drugstore for like 20 bucks. But the bad part about the plan is the money. And my only source of that is Sully. And I am Not telling Sully that I got my period.

"Paper's 25 cents darling." Sully joked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said

"Are you waiting to read the paper or something?" Sully explained.

"Oh, um no I don't need to read the newspaper. But I do have to ask you something." I said shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Should I be worried?" Sully asked with full attention.

"Maybe. So umm... can I have like.. 20 dollars?" I asked looking down.

"What do you need 20 dollars for?"

"Ummm... nothing really." I stated.

"Well, you obviously need the money for something." Sully said.

"I can't tell you." I said as quietly as possible.

Sully studied my face for a second and looked at Nate.

"Do you know what's going to here?" He asked.

"I'm going to find out soon." Nate said looking at me with question and annoyance in his eyes. He always hated when I kept things from him.

"What do you need the money for Paisley?" Nate asked with his temper rising.

"I was asking Sully. It has nothing to do with you." I said avoiding Nate's eyes.

"Look Paisley, I know you. And when you're like this, I know you're lying." Nate said firmly

"You don't really now me. You just think that you can boss me around just because you're a year older than me." I said with my voice rising.

"Yeah, I am older than you! So of course it's gonna be my job to boss you around. I've been protecting you for all of your life so why wouldn't I boss you around? Nate said almost screaming.

"You think living on the streets and pick pocketing for money is protecting me? I think even dad could have done a better job." I retorted.

The hurt was showing in Nate's eyes. I felt I really didn't mean to say that but I had no time to say sorry. I turned back to Sully who was staring at his watch awkwardly trying to pretend he didn't hear the last part about dad.

"Anyways Sully, can I just please have the money?" I begged.

Sully looked at Nate's disapproving face and back to mine.

"I can't give you the money unless you tell me what it's for." he replied simply.

"That's not fair! It's not like I'm using it for anything bad! It's personal!" I exclaimed

"I need to know because I can't have you doing anything illegal with the money."

"Why? Because you think I'd buy drugs with it just because I lived on the streets?"

Sully put his hands up defensively, "I never said that!"

"Well I know you were thinking it! Everybody thinks of street rats like me that way!"

Nate got up from his chair and spoke calmly. "Paisley, no one thinks of you that way. So just calm-"

"Don't tell me what to do! Don't think I'm not still mad at you." I said.

"Paisley look, maybe we can go buy what you need to buy together! Ok? That sounds reasonable. Then we can go out to eat and maybe watch a movie and-"

"You know what? Just stop! Ok? I'll get the money myself!" Paisley said as she stormed off towards the apartment door and slammed it shut.

Nate's POV

"Jeez, what is it with teenage kids these days?" Sully said putting his hands in his face.

"I guess you would never be able to tell Sully; You never experienced those days." I said with a sarcastic grin.

"Kid, just wait until you're 35. That's when you'll start valuing your monkey climbing bones."

"Pfft, whatever." I said sitting back down turning on the tv to some detective channel.

After 5 minutes of sulking, Sully finally got up and asked "Kid, is she always like this?"

"Nahh... She's probably just moody because of the weather. Teen girls are moody about everything." I said nonchalantly.

But really, I was worried about Paisley. She was just fine yesterday. But she did go to bed early cause she told everyone she was feeling cramps on her side. And she's kinda been pretty bitchy this week to but not to a high level like she was today. I've been taking care of taking care if her after mom...left and now she tells me dad is a better care taker than me. Yeah right. Just because she was dads favorite gives her no right to say that. Dad did everything for her but what was he like behind the scenes? Well it's as simple as him beating me and mom.

Paisley didn't find out about the beatings until mom...left. She didn't trust dad after that day and when she told him that he was a liar, he took her into his room. And after that day, she avoided him all the time. She was scared of him.

"Kid?" Sully asked bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Yeah well don't go all teenage strange on me too."

"Whatever old man."

I turned to the tv that was for some reason always turned on. I was focused on that while I could feel Sully's nervousness in the air. I know he was figuring out a way to find out what Paisley needed the money for. But he didn't know how. But when I looked at the television screen, I saw Scooby Doo and the Gang. And that's when an idea popped up in my head.

"Sully, I think I know how we could figure out what Paisley needed the money for."

Paisley's POV

I didn't even think it was possible to get this mad at a person. I obviously knew I was acting bratty but I have an excuse right, I'm on my... period.

If Sully wasn't going to give me the money then I obviously had to get it someway. I went to the bakery store that me and Nate used to hang around when we were still on the streets. We used to try to smuggle some bread or cookies. The old lady that owned the place hated us and would throw sticks at us to shoo us away. But there was one woman who would try to sneak pasteries for us in the back. She was truly beautiful. She didn't look any older than 25 years old. She had light brown hair and huge puckery lips. She was tall too. Sometimes, she would tell stories to me and Nate when she was on her lunch break. She would tell stories about how she used to be a model. But it didn't work out for her so she helped run the family business with the old hag that was her mom. I knew Nate had a crush on her because anytime she got near him, he would blush. But to me, she was truly my idol. And the only person I could turn to for something like this.

I got to the bakery and looked into the window, searching to see if she was there. I saw her evil hag mother, the store owner and I tried to make myself small so she wouldn't see me. I looked around the store and saw different types of Colombian customers but I didn't see her. Crap. Now what do I do?

"Looking for someone?" A beautiful familiar voice said to me.

I turned around and saw the nice young lady from the store. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I was happy to see her considering I haven't seen her since Sully took us in. But after 4 months of aging, she just gets more beautiful.

"I haven't seen you in a while now. I'm so happy you could come. I just got here because it's almost my shift. Where's your brother?" She queried.

I was so amazed and glad to see her that I didn't even notice her questions coming at me. I just stood there with a huge smile on my face unable to move. I am such an idiot.

"Umm... ok I guess you don't have to answer. Tehehe." She giggled

I stood there mentally slapping myself for being stupid. I remembered what I came here for and I needed to tell her.

"Umm.. can I ask you a really private question?" I said looking down

"Of course!" She said still bubbly

"Well it's really embarrassing though." I said

"It's ok. I'm all ears... wait, you're not going to ask me for a condom right?" she said no longer bubbly.

"What's that?" I said confused.

"Oh! It's a great thing! It's used in-" And she thought for a moment. "Umm... Heh-heh. Never mind. What was your question?"

"Umm ok," I motioned her to lean in so I could whisper in her ear. "You know when girls go through that stage when they get older and they start feeling a little moist..." I left the sentence unfinished so she could fill out the riddle.

But she was still clueless

"They see a little red in the whole..." I said trying again

She shook her head confused. I didn't know she was a clueless ditz.

"MY PERIOD!" I yelled out impatiently. "I got my period!" I said.

She stood there for a moment and started laughing and rolling all over the grass. Customers coming in and out of the doors were staring at her like she was crazy. I hid my face in desperation

"It isn't funny!" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry it's just that I didn't think of you coming to me for women's advice."

"Well I don't have a sister and the man that took us in doesn't know any... um how do I put this... decent girls."

"Ok ok, well do you have any pads?" She asked me.

"No. I just woke up and saw leaking."

"So you leaked. Is that why you're wearing a blanket in 97 degree weather?"

I looked down at myself and blushed. I forgot to change out of my pajamas. I even forgot to change out of my stained shorts. Kill me now.

The lady chuckled. "Come with me." she said and started walking towards her car. She opened it up and dug through her trunk and she brought out a small red tank top and black shorts. She handed them to me.

"Are you sure you want to give these to me?" I asked her.

"Sure, it was in this bag of my old clothes from, like, 10 years ago. I was gonna donate it. You can have the whole bag if you want to."

"I can't do that! They're your clothes." But it was a tempting offer. No more of Sully's old boy clothes.

"Honey, those clothes would have gone to some cheap old grump at Goodwill that's jealous of my fashion sense." She said. I nearly cracked up.

"Well..." I said reconsidering the offer.

"You said some man took you and your brother in? Well you won't have to wear his shirts and boxers anymore." She said then added, "And you do not know where those boxers might have been."

That grossed me out a little bit. I looked in the girl clothes. I haven't gotten new clothes since I was living at home. They may have been hand-me-downs but they were still cute.

"Ok!" I said happily.

"Yay!" She said and gave me the old shopping bag filled with clothes.

I couldn't have even been more happier right now. I actually get to keep cute clothes that weren't even mine. This makes up for the beginning of my day. But the problem is still at hand.

"But what about my...problem?" I asked

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she said and brought up her Calvin Klein handbag. She dug through it until she found and brought out a green square package which I'm guessing is the pad.

"So this is the stupid package that has been taunting me all day." I said sarcastically.

"Trust me honey child, it works wonders like you'd never know. Mother Nature's official enemy." She taking my blanket and throwing it into her car then locking it.

"What are you doing? Everyone's gonna see the stain!" I said holding the bag of clothes behind my back.

"Don't worry honey, well sneak through the kitchen door and into the bathroom. And you can keep the bag behind your back until we get there.

So that's exactly what we did and she snuck me through the kitchen door without her mother finding out she was here. We ran into the bathroom and made sure no one was in any stalls then locked the door shut.

She dug through her purse and pulled out a 5 pack of underwear which she says is for "emergencies". She gave it to me after choosing to take out one I was going to wear. She ripped open the pad and showed me how to adjust it on to the underwear. It was simple and she gave me the underwear with the adjusted pad for me to wear. I went into the stalls and stripped off Sully's old stained boxers, stained underwear, and T-Shirt and I stuffed it in the trash next to me. I proceeded to put on the red tank top and black shorts with the underwear I was taught to put on. I came out of the stalls.

"You look great!" She told me

"Thanks." I said as I checked myself in the mirror. I didn't look dirty, or boyish or street related. I actually looked good. This girl is a miracle maker. As I adjusted my hair, I mentally facepalmed for not getting her name after everything she's done for me. How much more stupid could I get.

"I never got your name! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, don't be sorry and ruin your celebration on your totally hot new look. Anyways, my name's Christine." She said.

"I'm Paisley."

So 10 minutes passed and she told me what to do and what not to do when I'm on my period.

"Don't EVER wear anything light because if it leaks, you can't hide. And never go swimming and avoid playing sports and stuff. It last for about a week and-"

"A WEEK?! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS FOR A WEEK!?" I said almost screaming.

"Relax, it's not so bad after 3 days into the week the flow gets less. And all we have to do is buy you some more to last for this month." She said calm and collectively.

"Alright, fine. So where do we go?" I ask

"I know the perfect place."

Soon, Christine decided to skip work and she drove us to the closest drug store known as Tienda de Sophia Drogas (Sophies Drug Store). Christine and me went to the pad section to choose but I told her I can do it myself. So she gave me 20 dollars and told me she would be waiting for me at the entrance.

Sully's POV

"I can't believe your making me do this." I said dreadfully hiding behind a bush with Nate.

"Well she obviously isn't going to let us know where she's going, so we have to follow her."

"Yeah but do I have to wear this hideously looking hat?" I said referring to the purple fisherman hat on top of my head."How come you get a normal baseball cap?"

"Well you bought them." Nate said defending himself

"Only because you made me buy it!" I cleared out

"Sorry, I just chose that one for you because I thought it would bring back your ancient memories. You know, like fishing with your Grandpa on Sundays. Your old enough to bring back the tradition!" Nate smirked.

"Watch it punk!" I growled

"Anyways, this isn't about us, it's about Paisley. I'm worried. She's dressed up differently and she's walking around with some lady."

"Do you know the lady?" I asked

"I don't know, I couldn't see her face but somehow, she looks really familiar." Nate said trying to think.

"Well let's just go inside. They went into the drug store."

"I don't know Sully..." Nate said uneasily

"What!?" I asked getting annoyed

"Well... do you think... Do you think she's doing crack!?" Nate asked

Me and Nate stared at each other quietly for what seemed like eternity. That had to be one of the most awkward questions I have ever heard.

"What the hell?" I asked still shocked from the question.

"I don't know. She's dressing like a... girl, she's walking with a whore and she just strolled into a drugstore. The signs are starting to show.

I had no idea what to say to this kid. He's got it all wrong.

"1. drug stores don't sell crack to kids. I don't even think they sell crack at all. 2. I don't know where she got the clothes from but it just makes my job easier so it won't look like I'm giving her my clothes to wear."

"What's wrong with giving her your clothes to wear?" Nate asked

I remained quiet. Is this kid that clueless?

"Let's just go inside."

We went into the store. It was fairly small. Not up to the average size Walgreens like back in the states. The store was occupied mostly by women. Great, that just makes my job alot easier.

"How are we gonna spot her now?" Nate asked worried

"Don't worry, it's not a big store so just search around."

Nate went immediately to the drug isle to search but she wasn't there, thank God. Immediately as I searched, I saw the lady that Paisley walked in with, I called Nate over to see.

"Umm excuse me miss?" I said

"Oh hi!" she said in a bubbly tone.

Nate noticed her face and was shocked for some reason. She noticed Nate and gave him a small wave. Nate blushed.

Now I have something to make fun of him about.

"I was just wondering if you've seen a girl that looked like this boy. Brown hair, blue eyes. Looks about 14."

"Can I ask what you need this girl for?"

"Well, she's a special employee of a "business" of mine. She means very much to me and we can't run this "business" without her." I said referring to my odd jobs of searching for artifacts.

The lady stood there confused for a moment but she had a look of realization on her face and gave me a hard smack across the face.

I clutched my cheek in pain. Nate started cracking up behind me.

"You're a dirty old man and this "dirty" business of yours can go rot in hell." She said and stomped away.

I was still clutching my cheek in pain. Why do all of the pretty girls have to be such bitches?

Nate was dying from laughter behind me.

"That had to be one of the funniest things that I've ever experienced."

"Yeah, sorry for pissing off your girlfriend." I retored

Nate blushed tomato red and kept quiet.

Got him.

I felt my stinging cheek and asked Nate:

"What did I do wrong?" I asked him.

"Well for starters, you make everything sound dirty."

"I do?"

"And the purple hat makes you look like a pimp."

"Well, you definitly know your dirty stuff, kid. Your probably having dreams about that lady." I said smirking

"I-I-I I do not!" He said turning back to tomato red.

"Don't deny it. I was a teen to you know." I said trying to comfort him

Five minutes after the incident, I stood in line waiting to pay for the cream I got for my burning cheek. But when I looked up towards the counter, I was relieved and angry about what I saw.

Paisley

I let out a sign of relief. So what is it that this kid wants to keep a secret from everyone? I thought

I squinted my eyes to see what she was trying to pay for. And I saw...them

OH SHIT

I was pretty sure I was blushing 10 times more than tomato red. How could I have been so clueless?!

"Hey Sully, I looked around and I couldn't see Paisley anywhere." Nate said

"Well, I found just the girl that we are looking for." I said gesturing to Paisley who just exited through the door to meet up with the lady who slapped me.

"When I get my hands on that girl..." Nate said with fury in his eyes.

"Umm Nate, give me your journal for a second." I told him.

"Ok." He said fumbling around with the pouch he kept it in until he found it. He handed it over to me.

I pulled a pen out of my pocket.

"I don't think doodling is going to solve our problem here." Nate said

"I know why she's here. She got her.." And on the paper, I drew a small dot.

"She got a dot?" Nate asked me

"No, she got her.." And I drew a big circle on the next page.

"She got a circle?" Nate tried again

"No! Nate how clueless are you? She got her period!" I yelled out and soon all of the women were looking at me with disgusted looks.

Nate remained quiet and red. We walked out of the store only to bump into Paisley and the woman. As everyone saw each other the awkward silence was spreading around. And to make things worse, Nate just had to say:

"I think it would have been a lot better if she was doing crack."

Paisley remained silent and embarrassed as Victor asked her about her period and every detail about it. It was punishment for all of them. Even Nate had to sit and listen to them talk. They all vowed to forget this day and for every month that Paisley asked for money, Sully never refused her... EVER.

* * *

**Took me forever to write this. But now that I've done it, I can't be anymore happier. The next chapter is going to be about Nate and an experience that every guy has to go through in his lifetime. For all of you who don't know, Paisley is 14 and Nate is 15. Anyways, if you have any ideas on another embarrasing teen topic I could do, I'm all ears. Don't be shy. You know you want to... :)**


End file.
